battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toppa Bashin
Toppa Bashin (馬神トッパ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Toppa has messy orange hair. His eyes are red. Normally, he wears a black shirt, red jacket, and tan pants. He has a short sleeve version of his outfit to wear in the summer. Personality Always enthusiastic and optimistic, but tends to be clueless, especially to the feelings of other people. Regardless, he's generally well meaning. A huge Battle Spirits fan, he would prefer to devote all his time to it, and thus does poorly at school, when he's not sleeping through it. Biography (Anime) Toppa Bashin lives in an apartment with his mother, Hayami, and his pet mouse, Aibou. His father, Touha, left when he was young. He picked up many mannerisms from his father, and also inherited a red stone, which was a key to opening the alternate world of Isekai. It also allows Aibou to speak. When his father left, Bashin was very shy, and couldn't make firends well. He opened up when his mother taught him Battle Spirits. He was then always happy to make friends with everyone he met. He was able to win over even J, his rival and the "prince of the Battle Spirits World" and the idol, My Sunshine (aka Suiren). He also was close friends with Striker, a soccer player from his elementary school, and his childhood friend, Meganeko. Because J, Striker and Suiren were all chosen card battlers like him, they became very close, often battling among each other in tag matches. However, this led to Bashin neglecting Meganeko. When Bashin learns that J's father, Kiano, is a member of Thousand Spirits Group, he's determined to help J. They make a promise to defeat King Uchuuchouten, Thousand Spirits Group's leader, together. Despite this, J becomes a member of Thousand Spirits Group himself. Bashin believes they're still friends, and is anxious to meet them. He and some others go to Kyoto, where J will be appearing at an event. During this time, J defeats Bashin. He assaults him, and denies that the two are friends. Though only Meganeko can notice, for the first time, Bashin is actually crushed. Still determined to get J back, Bashin, along with Striker, Suiren, Meganeko, Kyouka and (at the last moment) Masako form Team Shomen Toppa to compete in the next tournament. They're able to win against Numbers Elite, Thousand Spirits Groups team, but as J didn't participate, Bashin still is unsatisfied. J finally battles against him in a special match, where King Uchuuchouten actually brings the arena into Isekai World. Bashin wins the match, and is reunited with J. Soon after, Bashin and the other chosen card battlers are invited to participate in the King Uchuuchoten Cup. Bashin and J are set to battle together in a tag. The tournament is actually a trap to acquire their stones, and the opponents are a mostly-brainwashed Numbers Elite. As Bashin's friends are eliminated in the tournament, they're captured, leaving only Bashin and J remaining. Bashin feels guilty, but J inspires him to keep continuing. Bashin and J face Smile (Number Four) and Seven in their match. They're able to win, and the two split up afterwards. Bashin goes to take on Number Nine. He wins the battle, but the power Number Nine stole from King Uchuuchouten, and all his rage with it, transfer back to King Uchuuchouten. He becomes Bashin's final opponent. When Bashin finally wins, Isekai World fades. All of the stones' powers are lost, and King Uchuuchouten reverts to his real identity, Touha Bashin. In the epilogue, Bashin says farewell to J, who is going to study abroad in America. He finds that his father is leaving again. As a parting gift, Bashin receives a new red stone. He calls J, who can also access Isekai World again, and they have a battle there. (Manga) Like in the anime, Bashin is a 6th grader who attends Toaru Elementary. He lives with his mother, and his father left when he was younger. Bashin takes care of some of the house work, because his mother usually works the night shift. He believes in the importance of bonds and plays Battle Spirits because of his bond with his father. One day, Bashin met a man on the streets, and gave him the bag of chips he was eating. As a reward, the man gave Bashin the red cornerstone, and an envelope with a card inside. When Bashin opened it later, he realized that the card was blank. He considered it junk until a Nazo-Otona appeared and requested it. He and Bashin battled over the card in Isekai World, which turned into The Dragon Emperor Siegfried in battle, allowing Bashin to win. Another Nazo-Otona, Number Nineteen, appeared in Bashin's school. Bashin tried to stop him from attacking Meganeko, but was knocked down the stairs. Striker saved Bashin, but was injured in the process. Bashin defeated Number Nineteen, and was rewarded with the green cornerstone that Nineteen possessed, and another blank card. Feeling bad for Striker, who wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore, Bashin dressed up as a nurse and came to the hospital to take care of him. He taught Striker Battle Spirits. Bashin attended a tournament with a High Ranker Pass that Suiren gave to him. There, Bashin and J get into a battle, and also clash over ideals. The battle is left unresolved because Bashin passes out. When Bashin and the others found J again, he became an ally of Smile. Bashin defeated J, and they were able to come to an understanding and join forces against Smile. Smile had sealed Bashin and his friends, as well as others, in an alternate world. They would battle with their freedom at risk. With help from his friends, and all the people who cheered him on, Bashin defeated Smile. Before returning to the real world, he spoke with Uchuuchouten, who thanked him. Bashin realized it was his father. Deck Bashin uses a primarily red deck, but adds some blue later on, in order to combat blue deck destruction. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia * He shares the same last name, and other similarities with Dan Bashin from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan * His first name means "break through," going along with his catch phrase. * He was born some time in August. Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Battle Spirits Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers